The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gymnocladus dioicus, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘McKBranched’. ‘McKBranched’ is a deciduous tree grown for use as a landscape plant.
‘McKBranched’ was discovered by the Inventor in June of 2008 as a chance seedling growing in a production field in Waterloo, Wis. The field was planted with seedlings from seed derived from unnamed and unpatented plants Gymnocladus dioicus. 
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by budding by the Inventor in Waterloo, Wis. in July of 2008. Asexual propagation by budding has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.